Right Place Right Time
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [KandaLavi] AU - High School. Kanda's on the soccer team and at risk of being suspended from it before the big game because of his grades. Lavi sees him struggling in the library one day and decides to help him out.


**I kinda have this thing about Jock!Kanda x Nerd!Lavi in highschool. There aren't many oneshots like that out there so I decided to write one. This is the first time I wrote for any pairing actually. I hope you enjoy~!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own -man.**

* * *

Kanda's never been good at English. It's his second language and he still has trouble writing papers for class. It kills him when teachers give them those long papers. It takes him forever to make sure all the grammar is right and it actually sounds deceit. The only problem is that whenever he gets back his paper, he finds nothing higher than a 'D' written across the top of it. He can only remember four or five times where he managed to pull off higher than a 'C,' but that was because those papers were for his Japanese class and had to be written in Japanese.

It doesn't surprise him when his English and History teacher tell him he needs to step it up. He is at risk of failing, which means he is at risk of being suspended from the soccer team. He can't be suspended from the soccer team, because they have made it to the semi-finals and he is a necessary player. He can't miss games just because he's at risk of failing a few classes. He has to be there so he can get the team to the finals and win the damn championship. Plus, he is the captain and captains can't just go getting themselves suspended over something like grades.

He decides the best place to get his work done is in the library. The teachers gave him a bunch of extra credit and the library is as far away as possible from Tiedoll. He doesn't need the old man bothering him while he tries to do work to bring his grade up. The only problem is that most of them he has to write a paper for. They are short papers (less than five pages is considered short in Kanda's book), but he still has to write them in English. He wishes his teachers would let him write them in Japanese. It would be a lot easier for him.

He decides to start with history. He spreads his books around him and opens his laptop. He stares at a blank screen for a few minutes before he at least writes his name down. He pulls the assignment out and reads it over a few times. It shouldn't be too hard. He should be able to get most of the information from his text book. He tosses the paper aside and starts on an introduction paragraph. He rewrites the first sentence a good six or seven times before it actually sounds good. He already wants to be done with this paper.

He's only a page in when he completely gives up. He lets out an annoyed sigh and glances at the clock. An hour has gone by and he has almost nothing written. This is why he doesn't like papers. He can explain everything so well in Japanese, but he can't translate all of it. He has another week to get it all done though and he decides to just give up for now and get some practice in. He could go for more practice before the big game at the end of the week.

He stuffs everything into his backpack, checking his phone before he stuffs that in his pocket. He slings his bag over his shoulder, pushing the chair in when he stands up. He glances around the library with a sigh. He is going to have to come back tomorrow. He's going to have to come back until he is done with these stupid assignments.

He is ripped from his thoughts when someone bumps into his shoulder. He turns his normal glare toward them. "Idiot, watch where you're going," he hisses, hiking his bag up his shoulder. He doesn't bother to glance at the person as he makes his way out. The gym is on the other side of the school and he plans on practicing the rest of the afternoon. That way he doesn't have to go home so soon to listen to Tiedoll.

* * *

Kanda lets out a sigh as he starts his paper. He doesn't want to be here today. He had a long practice and the coach decided to take out his bad day on the team, which led to them running twenty laps around the track outside. He nearly breaks his laptop when he opens the top, grumbling under his breath. He ignores the librarian and continues to rant under his breath as he pulls out his books, slamming them against the wooden table. He wants to punch the table, but even he has enough sense to realize that would be a bad idea. He definitely wouldn't be able to play in the next game if he did something that stupid.

He decides to write out his paper first today. It's usually easier to write when he writes it out first. So, he starts on the third page of his paper. (He did one page last night.) The theme paper fills up fast and before he knows it he is on the forth piece of paper and he's pretty proud of himself. It's only been two hours since he sat down and started. He finishes up the paragraph he is working on and decides he should probably read it over. It's better to catch the mistakes now.

He reads half way through the paper, correcting anything he sees wrong. The only probably is that he switches to Japanese without realizing it about half way through. This makes it even more work for him in the end. It's harder to translate when he's already written it out in Japanese. "Dammit," he mumbles. He's tempted to crinkle the paper up and toss it away, but just as he is about to do that someone pulls him out of his little tizzy fit.

"Is someone sitting here?"

Kanda looks up to find himself staring into one green eye. He frowns and glances at the seat across from him. He doesn't want anyone to sit there. "Yeah," he mumbles. The redhead blinks and glances around. Kanda glares at him. The redhead should scurry off in a second like they usually do. The only probably is this guy, he isn't like normal people. He's that annoying red head - Kanda's pretty sure his name is Lavi or something stupid like that - that never leaves people alone. He can talk all day if you give him the chance too. Kanda does not want to give him the chance too.

"Um, but Kanda…there aren't any other seats." Kanda intensifies his glare a bit, but the idiot rabbit doesn't even flinch. He doesn't even bat an eyelash as Kanda glares at him. "Ya know, I could help ya with yur paper." Kanda only glares more. He doesn't need help and he definitely doesn't understand how an idiot like this is at the top of the class. "Really, I'm willin' ta help."

"Leave me the fuck alone baka usagi," he spits. He glances back down at his paper. "I don't need your damn help." He doesn't miss the small pout on the idiots face and he doesn't miss the chair across from him being pulled out as the idiot sits down. He wants to lunge across the table and strangle him. Kanda wants to be left alone and that is final. He doesn't need the company of others. He never has and never will. "I said, leave me the fuck alone."

"You have quit the mouth on ya there, Yuu-chan."

And Kanda can't help but glare. He doesn't know why this person would even consider calling him by his first name, nonetheless add that horrible horrific to it. "Don't call me that." Kanda emphasizes each word, but the idiot doesn't even flinch, again. It's like he is immune to Kanda's horrible glare. "Just leave me the fuck alone." He knows he is repeating himself now, but he wants to be left alone to do his paper in peace. That is the only way he will get it done. That is the only reason he is in the damn library.

"But Yuu-chan," Lavi whines. Kanda's pencil nearly snaps in half he grips it so tightly. He doesn't know what this idiot doesn't understand. He wants to be left alone and he does not want to be called that. He can't lose his cool either. He needs to play in that stupid game this weekend and he's already having problems with that. He doesn't need to add more reason for them to suspend him from the team.

"Stop calling me that." His teeth are grinding together, holding back words he wishes he could yell at the top of his lungs. He can't yell them though. He learned a long time ago to control himself and he can't let this idiot ruin the cool he worked so hard for. Plus, not matter how much Tiedoll annoys him; he doesn't want to disappoint him. Lavi goes to open his mouth again, but Kanda raises his hand and Lavi looks at it curiously. "Don't." Lavi blinks, but his mouth opens again and suddenly the paper in front of Kanda if ripped away from under his nose.

And he loses his cool in a matter of seconds.

A fist connects with Lavi's nose and blood spurts onto the wooden study table. Lavi cries out in pain, tears visible in the corner of his eyes from the impact. Kanda snatches his paper away, frowning when he notices he got blood on the corner. He doesn't spar the redhead another glance as he leaves the library, ignoring the calls for him to come back and explain his actions.

* * *

He's surprised when he doesn't get in trouble for punching Lavi. He expected to be called down to the principal's office right when he got to school. Nothing happened though. He doesn't dwell on it too long. He simply makes his way to his locker, his first extra credit paper done. He needs to bring it to his history teacher before school starts. He wants to turn it in as soon as possible. The sooner he is off the hook the better.

He doesn't usually let crowds catch his attention, but when he notices his whole team gathered around someone he can't ignore it. He can't let his team get into trouble. They are probably beating up some poor freshman. Kanda snorts at the thought and makes his way over to the group, a scowl and glare ever present on his features. He makes his way into the group, pushing some of his teammate out of the way. Most of them seem to make way for him though. They all know not to mess with him.

He's surprised to see a purple nosed Lavi standing against the lockers, books hugged to his chest. He was expecting a freshman and it comes to a bit of a shock to see the redhead standing in the middle of the group with what looks like another bruise just under his chin. Kanda knows he probably showed some of his shock on his face, but quickly schools his features into his cold mask. He looks at Lavi and notices the redhead is shaking a bit, obviously a bit of fear running through his system. If Kanda wasn't Kanda he would be scared too. The whole soccer team was surrounding Lavi.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Kanda snaps, turning to face his team. He notices a few freshmen and sophomores in front. They look angry for some reason. Kanda suddenly realizes Lavi was being beat up by the younger members of the team.

"Well, Kanda..." Some little freshman steps up and Kanda turns his glare toward him. He cowers a bit, but someone pushes him forward. He stumbles. "W-we were just giving him what he deserves." His words get stronger as he talks, his fist eventually punching the air. Kanda intensifies his glare and the kid cowers. He hates the younger players for this reason. They think they own the whole damn school. They got something coming if they think that.

"Well, I think you should go work on your ball skills if you ever plan on getting off the bench by senior year," he snaps back, his tone venomous. "I think practicing for the big game this Friday is a little more important that picking on some loser."

"But-"

"Leave. I don't want to see your damn face again. All of you leave. I'll take care of him." He nods over his shoulder towards Lavi and doesn't miss how Lavi tries to push himself further into the lockers. The team quickly disperses. They know better than to argue with Kanda. When they are all gone, Kanda turns to Lavi. He notes the fear on the other's face and lets out a sigh. He won't stoop to his team's level. Plus, if he gets caught beating someone up, he'll definitely be out of the game on Friday. "Get the fuck out of here, Baka Usagi. Learn to take care of yourself 'cause next time I won't bother stopping them." He turns away from the idiot.

"Thanks…I owe you."

Kanda pauses for a second, his hands in his pockets. He still has to get to his locker. He doesn't say anything back to Lavi. He simply nods his head and heads down the hall.

* * *

He hates school. He officially hates school. For English, his extra credit is a ten pages paper. It's a creative writing paper or some shit like that and he doesn't even know where to start. He doesn't know how to write anything creative. He has no ideas whatsoever. He doesn't have the imagination to write a creative writing piece.

He crinkles another piece of paper up, tossing it into the pile next to him. He's attempted to write a few different stories, but he gets to the second paragraph and realizes he has no idea where the stupid idea could go. He really can't write this paper. He's almost broken his pencil multiple times he's gripping it so hard in frustration.

"Yuu-chan!"

He does break his pencil this time. The wood breaks right in half and he glares at the stupid rabbit. He doesn't need this right now. The idiot needs to leave him alone so he can at least attempt to work on his paper. "Leave me alone," he grunts. He tosses his pencil aside and pulls out another one. He can't break this one though or he won't have anything to write with.

"What cha doing, Yu-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" He needs the idiot to leave him alone.

"I'm only tryin' ta help." Lavi gives him this huge smile and Kanda doesn't know how someone can smile that big when just this morning they got punched and it could have turned out worse. Lavi was just lucky Kanda could get his team away from him or Lavi would have probably ended up with a few broken bones on top of that bruise on his chin.

It takes Kanda one good look at the redhead to notice the smile is pretty forced. The smile isn't as genuine as Kanda first thought. It doesn't reach his eyes like normal smiles do. His single green eye doesn't have that happy shine to it. Kanda narrows his eyes at the redhead. He doesn't really know what to make of him. "Leave me alone."

The next thing he knows the paper with his assignment on it is snatched out from under him and Lavi is scanning over it rather quickly. Kanda doesn't understand how he read the whole assignment that fast, but Kanda doesn't even have time to react when the paper is placed back in front of him and Lavi grins. "Now, Yuu-chan. I can give you some good ideas for that paper. You could write about a war with demons and weapons. There can be good guys and bad guys and the good guys will obviously win!" Kanda doesn't know how to shut the idiot up as he keeps going on about it. He has to admit it is a good idea, but he doesn't want to listen to the idiot going on and on about it.

"Oi, shut up!" Lavi snaps his mouth shut, obviously shocked at Kanda's outburst. Kanda lets out an annoyed sigh and turns his attention back to his paper. It's quite for only a few seconds and Kanda notices how Lavi bits on his bottom lip, like he is trying to stop himself from talking again. It obviously doesn't work, because he does start to talk again.

"So, did ya like the idea?"

"Che." Kanda doesn't satisfy him with a straight forward answer.

"I'll just take that as a yes!" Kanda rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment. This idiot needs to just leave him alone. He wants to do his paper is peace and Lavi is certainly not making it peaceful.

Kanda's shocked when the idiot suddenly jumps up. "Shot! I'm late! I'm talk to ya later Yuu-chan! Just ask me if ya need any help!" Kanda doesn't even have time to yell at Lavi for calling him his first name. He's gone in a matter of seconds.

Kanda can't help but be happy about that. He relishes his quite as he gets a move on on his paper. He decides to stick with Lavi's idea, because it actually catches his interest a bit.

When he's done for the day he notices Lavi left his notebook behind.

* * *

Practice is tiring, but the team needs it. They need to be pushed harder, because they aren't working as hard as they can. They should be putting one hundred and ten percent into everything, but they are simply putting seventy at best. That's why, at the end of practice, Kanda doesn't feel bad making them run ten laps around the field while dribbling. He runs to, of course, but he's the best in shape and finishes three laps before everyone else finishes. Though, he knows they are slacking, he usually only finishes a lap or two in front of the rest of the team.

"Pick it up idiots!"

He receives a few glares from his tired team, but once he glares back they back down. He has them scared of him, which makes them so easy to control. He gets impatient when the last lap comes around and half of them are walking. No one walks at his practices. "Pick it up or I'll make you do another ten!" He means it too and they know that. They start to scurry around, kicking balls everywhere, but they pick up the pace and Kanda is happy about that. He isn't about to get soft on them though. "Control the damn ball or we'll be doing drills for half an hour after this!" The balls are suddenly all in control as the team finally finishes up.

The team gathers around and Kanda gives them a long speech about hard work and tells them practice will be longer tomorrow, because couch can't be there and he'll be running it. He stifles the groans with a swift glare and the team disperses to the locker rooms, ready to collapse. He can't help the small upturn of his lips. He loves torturing his team. It's as simple as that.

"Oi! Yuu-chan!"

The voice snaps him from his thoughts and he turns to see Lavi waving from the stands. He blinks in confusion, but walks over anyway. He doesn't know why the idiot would be here, especially since he seems to be the team's newest victim. "What the hell do you want, Usagi? And don't call me that," he snaps, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I just wanted ta know if ya had my notebook. I left it at the library yesterday and I really need it!" Kanda rolls his eyes. Lavi is always too happy for his liking. He's too loud and obnoxious. Kanda doesn't like loud.

"Che," he grunts. Kanda turns on his heels, not even bothering to see if Lavi follows him. He walks over to his backpack and yanks the book out of the bag. He turns around to find Lavi looking over his shoulder and automatically steps back. He clears his throat and Lavi's attention snaps back toward him. He gets a broad smile in return and he gives the idiot his notebook back.

"Thanks Yuu-chan! I'll see ya later!"

Lavi hops off and Kanda picks his backpack up off the ground with a sigh. He notices some of his teammates looking at him oddly and shots them a glare. "What?" he snaps. They cower a bit, but one clears his throat.

"W-why the fuck are you talking to that loser?" He doesn't understand why his team has to be so childish. They really just need to grow up and get over themselves.

"Returning a book," he grunts, pushing past his team so he can get ready to leave. He has a lot of extra credit work he has to finish today if he wants to have it all done by the big game on Friday.

* * *

Kanda decides to sit outside to do his work today. It's on the hotter side and he just finished practice. He likes the fresh air anyway and it's supposed to be good for you. So, he finds a nice patch of grass under a tree and scatters his books around him and places his laptop on his lap. The bark of the tree digs into his back, but he doesn't care. The cool breeze blows his hair around and he ignores it. He has to finish this paper as soon as possible.

"Yuu-chan!"

He jumps a few feet into the air, far too gone into his paper to expect the other person to sneak up on him. He lets himself calm down for a second before glancing up at the annoying redhead. The first thing he notices is the black eye, obviously new by the looks of it. He can see it swelling Lavi's only eye shut. He can make out the faintest red color on the corner of his mouth and his lip is split open. The smile is still there though, shinning bright.

"What the hell do you want? I thought I lost you when I decided not to go to the library."

Kanda didn't see the redhead in the library yesterday and he had to admit he kinda missed the redhead. He doesn't know much about him, but they've had classes together occasionally all through high school. He kinda got used to the chattering at one point during their four years together even if they were never friends. He hadn't gone to the library to get rid of Lavi though. He doesn't know why but Lavi was the only reason he considered going to the library today. He doesn't know why he likes the guy, but he does.

"Well, Yuu-chan, I didn't see ya and I thought ya could use some help on yur paper so I came ta find ya," he smiles. The smile doesn't quiet reaches his eyes, but it is more genuine then the smiles he sees during class or around the halls when he passes by the redhead.

"Che, leave me alone," Kanda grunts. He turns his attention back to his computer, reading over a few lines of his paper to see if the grammar is correct or not. He doesn't expect Lavi to sit down next to him, arms touching as he reads over Kanda's shoulder. Kanda can feel his heart rate picking up and he curses himself when he can feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"Well, that isn't right. There should be a comma there and that sentence needs to be changed around a bit." Kanda is shocked when Lavi yanks his laptop off his lap and starts to type a few things. He's just glad the idiot doesn't notice the reddening of his cheeks. He doesn't even know why he's blushing.

They laps into silence for a few minutes as Lavi reads over his paper, fixing everything he can, which is actually a lot. Kanda glares at Lavi the whole time, but he isn't fazed. He simply keeps is eye on the paper and reads over the nine pages already written. It doesn't take Lavi to long to finish though and he smiles at Kanda when he looks away from the screen. "Wow. This is really good Yuu-chan. I'm happy you took my advice on the war story. I fixed all yur errors for ya. I'll do that when yur done too. Ya just have ta let me know." Kanda blinks for a second. He doesn't know why Lavi is helping him and he doesn't really know what to say. He doesn't do the whole thank you thing. It just isn't his thing.

He grunts and rips the laptop from the idiot hands. He goes back to writing his paper and tries to tune Lavi out as he works, but it gets impossible after a while, because he swears the rabbit is moving closer and closer to him until he can feel a breath by his ear. He jumps as far away from Lavi as possible, the bark on the tree cutting through his thin shirt and into his flesh. He grunts in pain, but doesn't let him faze him. He has had worse. "What the fuck are you doing Baka Usagi?" he growls, his hands fisting. Lavi seems to scoot away at that and Kanda can see a bit of fear flash is his swollen shut eye.

"I'm sorry. I was just tryin' ta look at yur paper," Lavi explain, holding his hands up in surrender. Kanda narrows his eyes. Lavi was obviously not trying to do that. He didn't have to get that close to look over his shoulder at his paper.

"Just leave me alone," Kanda grunts. He doesn't fail to notice when Lavi moves closer and takes a look at his back. He doesn't really care if it is a bit cut up. Lavi has other ideas though. Suddenly there are fingers picking at the cuts, pulling piece of bark out from under his skin. Kanda grunts in pain. "Just leave it."

"Nah, it's gonna get infected. Can't have that for the big game," Lavi smiles. He finally pulls his hands away from Kanda's back a few minutes later, a satisfied look on his face. Kanda can feel his cheeks heating up a bit, but he pushes it away. "Ya should get a bandage."

"Whatever."

"Oh!" Lavi's looking at his watch now. "I have to go!" He scurries up, grabbing all of his things and hurrying away. Kanda's happy he didn't leave a book behind this time.

* * *

He finishes his paper that night and tucks it away after reading it over a few times. The next time he looks at it is in the morning with a fresh mind. He thinks it's pretty good actually for a creative writing piece. He's never written anything like this before and he's sad to say he has to thank Lavi for that one. If the idiot hadn't given him the idea then he probably would still be trying to come up with something.

He packs his laptop away and the rest of his school books and says a quick goodbye to his guardian. He hurries to his car and drives as fast as possible to school.

He arrives earlier than he usually does. He has to print his paper anyway after he reads it over again. He climbs out of his car and a ruckus by the dumpster catches his attention. He furrows his eyebrows, recognizing his team standing around laughing. He growls under his breath and marches over to the group of idiots he has to call a team. He pushes his way through and notices Lavi held up in the air, a bruise turning purple under his chin. Kanda can also see a few cuts on his arms and torso. He notices they are about to dump him in the dumpster and quickly makes his presences known.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Lavi is suddenly on the ground, rubbing his abused butt and looking up at Kanda with teary eyes. He glowers at his team, disappointed they would act like this. "If you get caught you will be suspended. I don't want to hear it. This has to stop. We have the fucking game tonight." He notices a few of his teammates want to protest, but he simply turns his glare to them.

"But Kanda, we were only having a little fun."

That set Kanda off. He brings his fist up to this guy's face and punches him, hard. He has to learn a lesson, because he can't hit Lavi. They can't pick on Lavi. He doesn't know when this happened, but he doesn't want them picking on Lavi. They can tease and torture anyone else, but not Lavi.

His teammate stumbles back a bit, a hand covering his cheek. "Don't talk back to me. Go to class or something you piece of shit."

They all hurry away as soon as possible. Kanda could take them all on. He is stronger than them all and he is faster. He rolls his eyes at his pathetic team and turns to the redhead on the ground. "I'll take you to the nurse."

He makes sure the redhead can walk before leading him to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Thanks, Yuu." Lavi sounds defeated as they sit in the nurse's office waiting for her to come back. Kanda nods his head and glances out the window, but it's blocked by the shade. They are the only two in the room and he swallows the lump in his throat. He shouldn't be nervous. He doesn't even know why he is nervous. "Hey, can I tell ya somethin'?"

Kanda turns his attention back to the redhead and he looks nervous now, twiddling his thumbs. He looks like a mess with bruises covering his body and cuts bleeding onto the exam table. Kanda nods his head for Lavi to go on. "Well, there is just this thing. It's why I started to talkin' to ya the other day…" He pauses for a second and Kanda isn't sure what to make of this whole conversation. "I just wanted to tell ya that I kinda like ya."

Kanda really doesn't know what to say. He knows Lavi means that kinda of _like_. He wouldn't have gone through so much if it was simply friend kind of like. He doesn't even know how he feels about Lavi. He's gotten used to him in the past week and appreciates his help with his papers. He just doesn't know what to make of this whole thing.

So, he does the only think he can think to do.

He turns and leaves the nurse's office. He makes his way as fast as he can to the library, ignoring the calls from his teammates and friends. He finds the back corner of the library and goes over his paper again, but that only makes him think of Lavi and Lavi makes him think of the confession. He shakes his mind free of the thoughts and finishes up his paper this time, printing it out.

He thinks about the confession all day.

* * *

He turns his paper in in the morning. He can't get the confession out of his mind. It distracts him from classes he doesn't care about. It distracts him while his team crowds around him during lunch. They yell about the game, but he doesn't listen. He doesn't even yell at them to shut up. Eventually all of them leave and Lenalee comes over to talk to him. She talks and he sits distracted, thinking things over.

He doesn't really know how to react. He's never really been interested in people before so he hasn't even thought about whether he likes males or females better. He does know that he likes Lavi a bit, which probably means he likes the male population better than the female. He doesn't really care though. He doesn't care what other people think. He just doesn't know if he likes Lavi like that. He's known the guy for years, but he only just started to get to know him. He just doesn't know what to make of the whole situation.

He thinks about it all day long, nearly getting him into a car accident on the way home. He doesn't care though. He walks through his front door and he thinks he has his decision. He just has to go through with it in the end.

* * *

The crowd goes wild when he scores a goal with only thirty seconds left. This will be the winning goal if they can keep the other team from scoring. If they can do that then they move onto the finals and have a chance to win the whole thing. That hasn't happened in years.

He stays back and lets the defense do what they are supposed to do. The whistles goes off only seconds later and his team is jumping and cheering and hugging the goalie and trying to hug him, which he successfully dodges. The whole place is cheering, but he is only looking for one person in the crowd. He spots the red hair easily and hurries over to the red head. "Hey! Lavi!" The redhead looks a bit shocked and points to himself. Kanda nods. "Stay after. I want to tell you something."

He doesn't check to see if Lavi agrees. He simply goes off to the locker room and gets ready with his team to leave. They are all heading to one of the guys house to have a party and he says he'll join later. Eventually he is the last one in the room and he can feel his determination deflating the longer he stays inside the locker room. He doesn't even know if Lavi is out there waiting for him. The idiot rabbit could have gone home at any point and Kanda wouldn't have an idea that he did.

"Yuu-chan?"

The questioning voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he turns to look at the door. Lavi is standing in the door way, a small smile on his lips when he finally sees Kanda. Kanda nods his head and gets up off the bench. He grabs his bag and follows Lavi out the door. They walk in silence down the hall and toward Kanda's car. He doesn't know how Lavi got here or he would walk him to his car.

"How did you get here?" It's the only thing he can say at the moment. He doesn't really want to say what he is planning on saying. He might as well put it off a bit longer.

"I walked. I couldn't get a ride. It isn't too far," Lavi shrugs. Kanda nods his head and they fall into silence again. Kanda obviously ruined things between them this morning with his reaction to Lavi's confession and he really wants to fix that. So, he turns to look at the red head and swallow the lump in his threat. He leans forward a bit. Lavi looks confused, but Kanda flashes his dark eyes toward Lavi's lips, hoping to give him a hint. Lavi takes the hint and lips are suddenly crashing together and Kanda likes it more than he thought he would like it.

He doesn't know how long they kiss, but air is need and they pull away, out of breath as look at each other. Lavi has a smile on his lips, one that fully lights up his eyes and Kanda smiles back. It's only a small smile, but it is something that doesn't usually happen. "When did you change yur mind?"

"I thought about it all day," Kanda confesses and Lavi chuckles. Kanda doesn't complain when lips are placed on his again.

He makes sure to give Lavi a ride home.

* * *

He arrives at school early and notices the dumpster crowded again. He lets out an annoyed sigh and makes his way over. He'll have to come to school early every day just to make sure they don't do anything to the idiot, _his_ idiot. He snorts at his own thoughts and pushes his way through his team. Lavi is instantly dropped on the ground. Kanda rolls his eyes at the cheeky grin Lavi gives him and turns to his teammates. "Fuckin' idiots." He doesn't hesitate to pull Lavi off the ground and yank him toward the nurse's office, not bothering to drop his hand.

"Thanks Yuu-chan!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Aww, but Yuu-chan loves me!"

Kanda rolls his eyes and yanks the boy into the deserted nurse's office. Kanda shuts the door behind him and suddenly Lavi's back is pushes against the wall and lips are attacking his. Kanda smirks when Lavi jumps from the sudden contact. Lavi kisses back eagerly.

Kanda curses the nurse when she decides it's about time to open the damn nurse's office.


End file.
